ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Map Guide
Vana'diel Atlas has made some amazing improvements on their site which means updating our maps. Here's what I'm thinking (long term project). Down the right side of zone pages gets zone maps without overlays (i.e. no NMs, no chests/coffers, no elementals). The chest/coffer section of the zone page gets the maps with the chest/coffer overlays. The weather section of the zone page gets the maps with the elemental overlays. The HELMS section of each zone page gets the HELM overlays. Each NM page gets its relevant NM map. Thoughts? See Giddeus zone page for where these sections are on the newer zone pages. --Gahoo 15:07, 16 Jan 2006 (PST) ---- I've been adding the new maps, and came across an interesting problem. The Map of Wajaom Woodlands can be obtained by paying gil for a boarding permit, or from purchasing it from the vendor in Whitegate. I decided to, at least for now, just put the map vendor method on this page. --Syeria 00:22, 30 April 2006 (PDT) ---- I was unsure of two things while doing this. The first, I went ahead and denoted Imperial Standing as IS and listed maps bought with IS as "Purchased (1000 IS)" and then listed the guards you can redeem IS at. Second, I didn't know how to describe getting the maps of the assault areas. As far as I know, you are given the map when you attempt an assault in the area. I could be wrong on this. I just left the final two fields blank on these until someone decides what to put there. --Syeria 00:43, 30 April 2006 (PDT) ---- I say for maps with 2 ways to obtain, you could just add another row inbetween by using "rowspan" - for example: I think that would work just fine. I think we should try to have both methods just so we cover everything. As for assault, I was wondering that the other day - it seems that you get the map when you get there, but you don't keep a copy of it in your key items? I'm not sure if you can get a permanent copy or what - haven't figured out what's going on there. But nice job on updating the Map Guide! I was wondering if someone would get the motivation to do that, hehe ^_^ --Rixie 08:51, 30 April 2006 (PDT) Phomiuna Aqueducts Phomiuna Aqueducts is missing from this list. I know how to get it (the ??? in the libraries), but I'm not so good with forms on wiki. Chernabog 14:49, 19 October 2006 (EDT) : It's not missing; it's just called Map of the Aqueducts, so it's sorted to near the top. Doing a Ctrl-F for "Phomiuna" will find it. :) --Alephnot 17:44, 19 October 2006 (EDT) :: Ack... That's not it's title in the game, is it? Well either this map guide of the map list this links to is wrong then... And the Map of the Aqueducts link has errors, but that I'll talk about on that page... Chernabog 03:53, 20 October 2006 (EDT) ::: Yep; it is. Any place that calls it Map of the Phomiuna Aqueducts should be changed. (I just fixed Map Guide/Maps; it wasn't previously changed because it's not a link and therefore doesn't show up in the "What links here" list.) And I fixed the Map of the Aqueducts error you mentioned, too. --Alephnot 17:14, 20 October 2006 (EDT) Sortable Columns? Should we make this table a sortable one, like on the weapons pages? Let's say you want to run around and get all the purchasable maps first, then hop on the quests/chests ones. Any other ideas? --[ender] 23:12, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Headline text